1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trash bag apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trash bag table cover wherein the same is arranged for positioning to a top surface of a table during use and may be subsequently assembled in a bag-like structure to permit ease of disposal of food debris and components subsequent to an eating or dining procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized a disposable table covering, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,050 to Gallant wherein during and subsequent to a picnicking, the bag-like structure is utilized as a garbage bag, wherein remains of the meal may be positioned for proper disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,193 to Davis sets forth a table cloth utilizing weighted members mounted to edges thereof for maintaining the material on the table in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,453 to Bullard, Jr. sets forth an absorbent disposable cover for use on x-ray tables for absorption of fluid materials.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved trash bag table cover as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.